


foreign topography

by wrennette



Series: setup/payoff [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blindfolds, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: this was his idea, his decision, his desire. He wants this. That doesn't make it easy.Boba, blindfolded.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Series: setup/payoff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070903
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	foreign topography

**Author's Note:**

> note that i've organized some of my boba/din (and cara/fennec) fics into a series, [setup/payoff](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070903), and placed this in that series. This is because they take place in the same universe, and although this fic does specifically call back to boba's suggestion that he wear a blindfold in [circumambulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138380) i think this makes sense on it's own, because it's mostly smut with some feelings sprinkled on top ;) not sure if more will be written in this specific verse, but if i do make more, they'll go into this series.

Boba hears Din gasp, but keeps his eyes closed. The bedroom is comfortably cool in the depths of what is still locally known as Jabba's Palace, despite that Jabba is more than five years dead. Boba remains still, naked and vulnerable on the bed, a heavy strip of dark, tight-woven cloth loosely held in his open hands. Months have passed, as Boba organized his new holdings, but he hasn't forgotten his suggestion that Din blindfold him. They've been intimate in a multitude of ways, but this is something new - something Boba's never given before, to Din or any other lover.

There's the soft rustle and clatter of Din hurriedly undressing, and Boba feels tension knot in his shoulders, despite that this was his idea, his decision, his desire. He wants this. That doesn't make it easy. 

Din ghosts his hands over Boba’s shoulders and down his arms, trembling slightly. He tightens his fingers briefly on Boba's wrists, then gently lifts away the cloth. Boba feels breath on his face, and light, careful kisses are pressed to his eyelids before Din carefully binds the cloth over Boba's eyes. Gentle fingers check that the blindfold is secure, but not too tight, and then Din's mouth is on Boba's, kissing deep and eager. 

Boba moans softly, reaching out. He finds Din's shoulders, follows them up to tangle his hands in Din's hair. Din groans at the slight tug of Boba's fingers carding into his hair, and pushes forward slowly but inexorably. Boba doesn't fight, lets Din pin him on his back and settle between his legs. 

"Gorgeous," Din breathes when they part to breathe, and no one has ever called Boba that before, even before his trip into the depths of the sarlacc. Boba whines, tipping back his head and exposing his throat. Din kisses him on the underside of his jaw, mouths down his neck and scrapes his teeth over Boba's racing pulse. Boba's pretty sure he hasn't been this horny since he was a teenager, and he wouldn't have trusted any of his crew then with what he wants now. 

"Yours," Boba rasps out, his voice low and wrecked already. Din stifles a moan against Boba's throat, then bites gently before sucking bruises into his neck. No one but Din will ever see the marks, but they still feel like a claim to answer Boba's offer. 

Din grinds down into the cradle of Boba's hips. A couple thrusts, and then their cocks line up, heat against aching heat, and they're both already dripping with eagerness. Boba keens, tightening his thighs around Din and riding eagerly against him. 

"So good like this Boba," Din gasps, and leans up, pressing soft kisses to Boba's shielded eyes even as his hips begin to thrust harder, faster, fucking against Boba with an edge of desperation. "So good for me." 

Boba shifts slightly, holds Din against him with his legs. Din lets out a drawn out sound of need, wanting to move, to rut their hips together until they both come. It’s not a bad idea. Boba just thinks his is better, even if it will probably take longer.

“Could be even better,” Boba rasps out. His voice sounds utterly wrecked already. He gently feels for Din’s mouth, pulls him into a needy kiss. “Fuck me,” Boba says against Din's lips when they part, a demand and an offer at once, and Din’s hips hitch sharply. Boba grins. “Open me up on your cock sweetheart,” he urges. “Know you’ll fuck me so good.”

“Yes,” Din gasps, and kisses Boba again, tongue thrusting eagerly into Boba’s mouth. Boba welcomes it, sucks on Din’s tongue and twines his with it, licks deep into his mouth. “Lube?” Din asks, and Boba waves a hand distractedly in the direction of the night stand. "Fuck," Din says, and when he tries to pull away, Boba lets him go. 

The mattress creaks slightly as Din shifts, and the bedding rustles. Boba tracks his progress by sound, his world constrained to the darkness behind his eyelids, what he can touch, and what he can hear. The drawer opens and closes, and Din fumbles with the tube of slick. It pops open, and Boba spreads his legs, nearly trembling in anticipation. 

Din's hand, large and warm, calloused from handling blasters and other weapons, slides up Boba's thigh. The pad of Din's thumb rubs down his perineum to ghost over his hole, and Boba nearly jackknifes off the bed, breathing hard. 

"I have you," Din promises, low and almost reverent. He brushes a slick knuckle over Boba's hole, smearing around a bit of lube and stroking Boba's rim, easing some of his tension. Din's fingertip dips into Boba, the barest tease of penetration, and Boba's breath hitches. Din turns, presses a smile into the inside of Boba's knee, and teases that fingertip into him again, fucking it just barely in and out of Boba until he's half-mad with the desire for more. 

The next time Din teases his fingertip in, Boba rolls his hips, bearing down. Din's finger sinks in deeper, and they both moan. Din understands the hint, and picks up his speed, although not much. He fucks his single finger in and out of Boba, retreating to rub at his rim, ease the tight muscle. He finds Boba's prostate and begins to tease glancing strokes over the gland, sending sparks of pleasure racing up Boba's spine. 

Boba relaxes into it a bit, the steady rhythm of pleasure washing through him, building like an incoming tide. A second finger begins to rub at his rim, then tease its way inside, and Boba moans eagerly, fucking himself on Din's long fingers. Din's murmuring quiet praise, but Boba can barely hear him over his pulse thundering in his ears. A third finger, and the brushes over his prostate are firmer, deep and intentional, Din finger-fucking him thoroughly, and Boba keens, so close to the edge. 

"Din," Boba says, his partner's name nearly unrecognizable in his mouth. Din pauses, three fingers knuckle deep in Boba, his other hand gently pinning Boba's knee out wide. Boba moans. "More," he rasps out. "Din, please." Din groans deeply, leans in to kiss Boba, slow but deep. His fingers slip free, and then the head of his cock is pressing against Boba's slick, open hole. "Please," Boba says, trailing off into a low hiss as Din's cock breaches him, spreads him wide and fills him up. 

"Perfect," Din says softly, kissing the blindfold over Boba's closed eyes. "So perfect for me Boba." He holds himself in to the hilt, letting them both adjust, himself to the slick warmth of being inside Boba, Boba to the deep vulnerability of being so thoroughly filled.

Boba pulls Din down sharply, and with a surprised exhalation, Din drops onto Boba's chest, draping over him and pressing inside him. Boba's breath hitches, and he clasps around Din with a moan, clinging tight. A wordless rumble works out of Din's chest, and he nuzzles against the side of Boba's head, kissing his ear and his scars. Din rocks his hips minutely, screwing into Boba. 

"Think I might stay here forever," Din gasps, kissing Boba's ear again. Boba groans. He wants that, but he wants so much more too. He squeezes around Din, and Din lets out a rasping, breathy chuckle. "Know you want more," he says, and eases back slightly from Boba's octopus grasp.

Boba moans as Din retreats, then gasps, back arching as Din thrusts home. Din fucks into Boba slowly, but building speed. It's not quite fast enough, not quite hard enough. When Din is in him to the hilt, Boba grabs hold and rolls them. They both cry out as Boba settles on Din's hips, impaled on his cock. 

"Shit," Din swears, hands stroking up Boba's thighs and cupping his ass. "Fuck, okay, that works too." 

Boba grins, and rolls his hips, gathering his legs under him. Din feels even deeper inside him like this, and it only makes Boba want more. He rocks into motion, and Din thrusts up under him. With Boba leading, they set a fast, hard rhythm. Din grabs at Boba's ass, trying to pull him down more sharply, to hold him open so Din can fuck even deeper into him. 

Shifting, Boba gets them lined up just right, gets his hand on his cock, and he barely has to stroke before he's coming. Din groans, one of his hands joining Boba's on Boba's cock, wringing every drop out of him. The hand on Boba's hip guides him as Din thrusts up into him, and Boba moans, clenching around Din. Orgasm has him tender, but it still feels so good, and then Din is coming too, filling him and breathing soft praise. 

"Come're," Din slurs, and guides Boba down. Din's still lazily fucking into Boba, and Boba folds down to Din's chest, nuzzling under his jaw and kissing his throat. "So good to me," Din says, gently guiding Boba into a kiss. Boba grins, and nips at Din's mouth. 

"Mmmm, I'm a man of my word," Boba says, and he can feel Din's smile against his lips. 

"I know you are sweetheart," Din says, and Boba would probably kill anyone else for calling him that, but from Din - he smiles, warmth running through him as he leans in for another kiss. Din obliges, and they slowly ease down from the edge. "Go ahead and rest, I'll clean us up," Din offers, and Boba trusts him enough that he just nods and makes himself comfortable, barely shifting when Din rises from the bed and then returns to wipe up their mess, climbs back in with him. 

Boba turns into Din's warmth, because even down here, insulated against Tatooine's temperature variances, the nights are cool. Din gently eases the blindfold from Boba's head, and presses the lightest of kisses against Boba's eyelids, then his cheeks, his temples, his nose, the scar cutting across his forehead, his eyelids again, his mouth. Boba shifts with a quiet sound of contentment, and Din settles against him, holding him close as the night draws down around the old palace.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi


End file.
